Joseph (Fear)
Joseph, more commonly referred to as Joe, is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. He is a resident of the Broke Jaw Ranch community. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Joseph's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 "The New Frontier" Joseph is on guard duty at Broke Jaw Ranch when Troy pulls up in his pick-up truck with Blake, Madison, and Nick. When Troy asks who did he piss off to get stuck on guard duty, Joseph replies that Jeremiah wants to talk to him, and that Jake's helicopter never made it back. After Madison and Nick are ordered out of the truck, he watches them from behind the gate until Jeremiah lets them into the community. The next day, Joseph is on watch duty in one of the towers overseeing the ranch when he spots Jake, Alicia, and Luciana hobbling down the road to the main gate. He then uses his radio to alert the rest of the camp of their arrival. "Red Dirt" Joseph is gathered at the front gate with the other ranch residents as Madison, Jeremiah, and Nick reveal that the entire Trimbol family had been killed by the Native Americans. "The Unveiling" Joseph is part of the mission to rescue Alicia from the Black Hat Reservation and managed to capture a guard. However, the guard escaped from Joseph but is then killed by Troy. He is able to escape with Alicia and the rest of the militia without being harmed. As soon as they get back to the ranch, he is ordered to watch for any perimeter breaches with the other militia. The next morning, Joseph is on sentry duty at the front gate and calls for backup when he witnesses Ofelia being delivered on a dirt-bike. After being abandoned by the Black Hat biker, he brings Ofelia into the ranch. That night, Joseph is hanging out with the other militiamen at the mess tent and enjoying coffee. Later, he is on sentry duty with Cooper and Blake by the gate when suddenly he starts experiencing pain and violently throws up, having been poisoned by Ofelia's anthrax-brewed coffee. "Children of Wrath" Joseph is being treated at the medical tent but eventually dies and reanimates, to which Jeremiah shoots him in the head upon his arrival at the medical tent. Death ;Killed By *Qaletaqa Walker (Caused) *Ofelia Salazar (Alive) Joseph is one of the many Jaw Ranch residents to be infected with anthrax by Ofelia, on Qaletaqa's orders. *Jeremiah Otto (Zombified) Later, a zombified Joseph is shot in the head by Jeremiah. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Joseph has killed *Possibly many unnamed La Colonia residents *Possibly a few unnamed members of the Black Hat Reservation *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 3 *"The New Frontier" *"Red Dirt" *"The Unveiling" *"Children of Wrath" (Zombified) Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Broke Jaw Ranch Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Fear The Walking Dead Characters Category:Undeads Category:Deceased Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:Notable Walkers